


I Will Drown For You

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will take you to the surface even if it means I will have to fight my instincts screaming “Save yourself”.<br/>or<br/>Danny's thoughts during the drowning scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Drown For You

Deep black water tries to  
take you away from me,  
claming you like its own son.  
But you are the sun to my world  
and I can’t stand to see  
your lungs fill up with cold water  
and not air,  
not magic,  
not my promises I’d give you.  
I’d give you all of them in return  
for the black poison of my words  
I forced you to take.  
It was a mistake, it was my ego  
screaming in my chest  
trying to make me feel worthy  
of something, of anything,  
of you, of you, of you,  
but I never was.  
I craved control too much  
to recognize you’ve never taken it  
away from me in the first place  
and I know you would say  
that everyone learns   
in their own pace, but  
it might be too late for me to catch up  
I will take you to the surface  
even if it means  
I will have to fight my instincts  
screaming “Save yourself”.  
Just breathe again,  
let the magic pour into  
your lungs  
so my world can light up  
as if you never left.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've falen hard for this ship. Send me your promts! My tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
